Awakening
by Viator
Summary: A much darker prelude to Megaman, set in 2005...


Viator proudly presents AWAKENING  
  
A Megaman Fanfiction  
  
Prologue: Dawn  
  
New York City, 2005 A.D.  
  
A man, dressed in a black leather trenchcoat and black pants, walked swiftly down a dark alley. Several dozen metres behind him, midnight traffic whizzed by in the crowded city. He strode towards an old and crumbling building, heeding not the movement in the shadows.  
  
He took out a palm computer and scanned the area. The advanced machine hummed and whirred softly, gathering data about his surroundings and checking it with the Internet. Moments later, the man put the small, round device back into his coat pocket.  
  
" Hey, pal, nice gadget you have there. "  
  
Several large and muscular men stepped out of the shadows. They took out handguns and clubs. " We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice, pal. "  
  
The man smiled slightly, letting his lips curve exactly 4.343 millimetres. His eyes, shrouded by the black hair that hung down from his fringe, gleamed slightly.  
  
As the thugs closed in, the man crouched ever so slightly. In an instant, he was seven feet in the air, fists and feet positioning for a textbook Wushu move. With flawless precision, two thugs fell, their necks broken. Two more were slammed into a wall with enough force to crack the bricks by a simple swing of the man's arm.  
  
The remaining thugs turned and fled, but the man overtook them easily, despite their 5-metre head start. A swing kick sent one unfortunate soul up ten feet onto the second floor balcony of an apartment. Two more met their fate with a couple of punches that shattered their bones as a hammer would shatter glass. The lone survivor cowered in terror as the man stood before him, cold and forbidding.  
  
" Geez, who the F***ing hell are you!? "  
  
The man grabbed the thug's head and raised it, so his eyes met those of the man.  
  
" Your worst nightmare. " Even as he said it, somewhere in the man's subconsciousness, a thought sprang up, unbidden. Cliché. That sounded apt, but unbelievably stupid.  
  
As an afterthought, the man let loose with a powerful and expertly aimed punch. His fist smashed through the thug's weak, flesh and bone body, and even through the brick wall at the back of the unfortunate man.  
  
In the distance, a siren wailed. Several police cars were speeding towards the scene of the killings. The man hesitated, unsure of what to do. He himself was unsure of his own limits, not having experimented with his destructive capabilities to their full potential. As the NYPD closed in, he made up his mind.  
  
**********  
  
Lieutenant Gerard of the NYPD leapt deftly out of his car, bringing his handgun up. Recon drones had spotted a man with immense strength dispatching several thugs in this area as if they were nothing but flies. A SWAT team was also en route, just in case the situation turned ugly.  
  
Gerard looked at the mutilated bodies. It certainly could. The policemen, fully suited up in shielded suits, advanced cautiously.  
  
***********  
  
The man, named Project Omega, watched through superb nightvision as the poor fools walked towards his hiding place. Just with his super strength, Omega could kill them easily. But as he studied his targets, a new thought came to life.  
  
His right wrist glowed as electricity crackled through it. Metal casing rose, and slid forwards, enclosing his hand. More of the titanium extended backwards, covering half of his entire arm. The arm cannon fused together and activated, components initiating their startup procedures. Energy surged through the titanium framework.  
  
Omega raised his arm cannon, aiming it at the nearest NYPD cruiser. He let the plasma build for several seconds, before unleashing a huge bolt of destructive energy.  
  
The bolt streaked towards the car, leaving scorch marks as it passed by the walls. Tendrils of pure energy burnt lines onto concrete and brick. The shot impacted with the cruiser, tearing a gaping hole into the steel framework. The car rocked with the force of the hit, tyres destroyed from the incredible heat the bolt emanated. Moments later the main power cells exploded, engulfing the car in flames.  
  
The policemen yelled and dashed away from the car, readying their 5.56 rifles. Omega sneered. Those pathetic bullets could only graze his titanium skin. He leapt down, raising his lethal pulse cannon. The humans, being only Homo sapiens, recoiled and hid behind a wall of shields.  
  
Omega fired several shots, testing the strength of the shields. They buckled under the pulse laser but held. The policemen cowering behind the shield wall fired off occasional bursts of gunfire, but barely harmed the android. Then, from the main road, two SWAT Assault Vehicles pulled over. Heavily armed SWAT members readied their weapons, including antitank rifles and grenade launchers.  
  
Omega scowled. Those weapons could damage him seriously. He mentally sent an urgent message to his superiors, requesting assistance. Moments later, a heavy weapons suit materialized on his body, giving him much more armour and firepower.  
  
He advanced on the policemen, a cold grin on his face.  
  
Well, this is a rather confusing beginning, but trust me, things will soon clear up in the next few chapters. I think it's obvious by now that Omega is a robot, no? His armour is teleported the same way as X.  
  
Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
